


Big fish and big ti- sorry.

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fem!Gon, Fem!Killua, First Kiss, Gay Jokes, Genderbending, Lesbians, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Genderbend killugon.Just a normal trip to the lake, right?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Big fish and big ti- sorry.

Five years. It had been five years since killua figured out about her feelings. What feeling? Feeling for Gon of course, her most beautiful friend, her very best friend.

If Gon knew about killua’s feeling? Of course not. If killua was ever gonna tell her? Of course not. Well that was the plan, however it all changed this random Saturday.

-it’s rewind time-

“Wake up sleepy head” Gon laughed as she bounced on killuas bed, causing her to almost fly into the air.

“I’m awake, so stop that already” killua said as she pushed the blanket off her thin body. “Look away, you perv” killua deadpanned as she jumped into an outfit.

“Not my fault, your body is beautiful” Gon chuckled.

“PERVERT!” Killua screamed jokingly, hiding her blush.

“Alright alright, I will look away” Gon laughed as she turned around.

Killua got dressed and they headed downstairs. 

Mito was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Killua was adopted into the freecs family, when her family died in a plane crash. Her parents had refused to take killua with them on vacation, because her grades were too low.

Mito was like a mother to her by now. Mito was okay with low grades, as soon as she knew killua was trying her best. Mito even helped with homework, mito also helped with any other problem.

The house wasn’t very big, so killua and gon shared a room. Or well, it used to be Gons room, but Gon refused to let killua sleep on the couch.

“Goodmorning!” Mito smiled, she looked like a classic cartoon mother. 

“Morning aunt mito” Gon said as they walked into the kitchen.

“Goodmorning mito” killua greeted.

“What are you two gonna do today then?” Mito asked as she finished up her cooking.

“I’m gonna take killua to the lake, so she can learn to fish” they had already been at the lake many countless times, but killua only ever watched Gon fish.

“Sounds like fun, do you need me to pack some lunch for you?” Mito asked, as she took their plates to the table.

“It’s alright!” Gon smiled and quickly dug Into the plate of food, “thank you” 

They finished their food in a blink of an eye and hurried to pack the fishing rods, bait and snacks.

“Have fun you two!” Mito waved before closing the door.

It was bright and sunny outside. They hurried to the lake just a few minutes away from the house.

“This seems like a good spot” Gon said as she put the bag down onto the grass.

“How am I even supposed to do this?” Killua asked.

Gon stepped behind killua and held her arms around killuas body, to grab hold of the rod. She grabbed onto killuas hands and moved them in place on the fishing rod.

The silky smooth hands held onto killuas, the breath of Gons on her nape and the touch of Gons breast on her back. Killuas body heated up to the boiling point and she wasn’t able to focus at all on what Gon was saying.

“Do you understand?” Gon asked, snapping killua out of her definitely not extremely gay thoughts.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Killua chuckled as Gon whined.

“What’s wrong?” Gon asked.

“I’m just not... thinking straight” 

“What I was saying was, you need to hold a steady grip. If you keep moving the rod, the fish will swim away. Also it’s important to wait a bit after you feel something nibble, if you pull right away, the fish won’t be hooked yet” Gon reexplained.

“Okay, I think I got it this time” killua lied, she was still only thinking about Gon being ‘so close’.

“Alright, let me put the bait on for you” Gon finally moved and killua let out a breath she didn’t know she held in the first place. Gon grabbed the plastic container from the bag and brought it back with her.

“Here, just move the rod straight up” Gon said and killua laughed, “what?” She asked and killua realized she just made another gay joke by accident. Gon would have to be really oblivious to not get it by now.

“Anyway~ aren’t you gonna fish too?” Killua said avoiding Gons question. What was she gonna say anyway? “I’m so gay for you and I just want to bury my face in those perfect bo-“ “killua, I think something is nibbling” Gon said, breaking killuas thought.

The fish grabbed onto the hook and killua had to tighten her grip to not drop the rod.

“Oooh that must be a big one” Gon beamed up as she focused on killua trying to figure out how the wheel worked on the rod.

Killua concentrated as she somehow managed to hail the fish in.

“Awesome killua!” Gon clapped as she helped the fish off the hook, throwing it in their bucket.

“Tch, it’s nothing” killua was definitely not blushing, at all!

“We can definitely eat that for dinner, don’t you think?” Gon was a walking beam of sunshine, as in wtf that’s illegal. 

-a few fish later-

“Seems like it’s gonna rain” Gon said, pointing at the sky. Killua looked up and noticed that the earlier clear sky, was now covered in dark gray clouds. 

“Should we head home?” Killua asked.

“Home? You never called it ‘home’ before” Gon stated, and thinking back, she never said it out loud.

“Is that bad?” 

“Not at all! in fact, it makes me happy” god damn it, Gon really needed to chill tf down with this sunshine shit.

“What are you even saying?” Killua stuttered.

“It just makes me happy, is all” gon smiled brightly. 

“That’s gay Gon” killua stuttered embarrassed.

“I will always be gay for you” Gon laughed.

What?

“What?” Was all Killua managed to say.

“Eh, ahaha I just, I didn’t mean to say that out loud” Gon was visually panicking. 

Killua being the idiot she is, forgot to think and went straight in for a kiss. In fact there was nothing straight about that.

It took Gon a second to realize what happened, before returning the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s go lesbians, let’s go!


End file.
